The present invention relates to a method for influencing of liquid which is located in ground region by forming a liquid circulation in the ground.
In particular it relates to such a method in which the circulation is produced by a pump arranged in a shaft extending in the ground to a desired liquid region. It also relates to an arrangement for influencing the liquid in the ground.
Arrangements for cleaning contaminated ground water are known in the art. In a known arrangement a pump located in a shaft produces a fluid circulation through the ground and the liquid is supplied through a filter located in the shaft or in the permeable shaft wall regions to remove the impurities. In this method and the associated arrangement it is possible to filter out a greater part of impurities; however, a filter exchange inside the shaft must be taken into consideration. Moreover, the treatment processes for filtering out of impurities are limited. The known pumping of the liquid from a shaft to a cleaning device located outside of the shaft or to another treatment device has substantial disadvantages in that a lowering of the liquid level in the shaft region occurs and therefore the vegetation and the structural foundation in the lowering region are endangered. Therefore, simple pumping of of the fluid from the ground in planted and/or cultivated areas have been avoided.